


Hygiene with Harold

by seducing_a_vampire



Series: My Carry on Countdown 2020 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Book 2: Wayward Son, Deleted Scenes, Gen, penny / shep if you squint, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducing_a_vampire/pseuds/seducing_a_vampire
Summary: Shepard, however, has never met a magickal creature he didn’t strike up a friendship with. If he can be believed."You have not gone backpacking with a sasquatch," I said after five or six hours of this nonsense.mini Shepard POV, picking up from this conversation in Wayward Son :)
Series: My Carry on Countdown 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Hygiene with Harold

**Author's Note:**

> silly little ficlet just because I love Shep!

Okay, so I was exaggerating a little bit for Penny. Can you blame me? It’s like talking to a wall. I’ve gotta spice things up somehow to keep her listening. I really  _ did  _ go backpacking with a sasquatch, but he wasn’t that excited about the toothbrush. 

Luckily, when you’re sharing a tent for three days with an extremely hairy humanoid who’s a horrible mouth-breather, you’re allowed to politely make some requests. Harold understood, and he agreed to let me show him how to brush his teeth. He was remarkably well-groomed otherwise. He spent nearly an hour the first night brushing out his hair, head to foot.

Harold wasn’t as tall as sasquatches are supposed to be; he was a bit shorter than me. Sasquatch height had been a hot topic around that time on the message boards. At one point a few months before I met Harold, the Discords were buzzing with heated sasquatch height discourse. One of my friends online swore that she’d drunk hot chocolate with a five foot tall sasquatch over in Colorado. I still think she was full of crap, but it turns out that sasquatches are rarely much taller than six feet or so. They just have really big feet.

Anyway. Penny doesn’t seem too interested in my stories today, and I can’t say I blame her. I bet she’d feel differently if she ever met Harold. Although, if she ever did meet him, she’d probably get in his face and start shouting about mage supremacy. But I could warn her not to do that.

_ Well _ , I think, strumming my fingers on the hot glass of the car window,  _ we’ve got to survive this trip first.  _

  
I glance sideways at Penny.  _ Not that I’m worried. _


End file.
